


69

by Space_Cadet_Blues



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Blues/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Blues
Summary: They've not been together very long, but Hank wants to try something new.Connor is more than happy to indulge him.





	69

**Author's Note:**

> Another twitter fic. This was in celebration of passing 69 followers.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's been 3 weeks since Connor (opportunistic soul that he is) waited until Hank was distracted with food before uttering the words "I believe I have developed a romantic attachment to you Hank."

Hank had promptly dropped the remainder of his lunch onto the sidewalk.

\---

It's been 17 days since Connor rolled over in bed and asked if Hank was interested in having "sexual intercourse."

Hank almost had a heart attack.

\---

It's been 7 days of easy touches, easy affection. 7 days of soft morning sex that sometimes makes Connor sob and cling. Things that Hank has never seen before.

21 total days of knowing he is completely and utterly besotted and there is nothing he can do about it.

\---

It's the evening of the 22nd day of Hank's rebooted life and Connor is inching over to his side of the sofa. He throws his arm over the back and the android shuffles in close.

Hank knows he's not really interested in the movie and any second now his partners hands will wander.

Sure enough it’s not long before Connor’s fingers are trailing through the soft wiry hairs of his beard, tickling and making him chuckle. Connor smiles at his reaction pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

How did things turn out so perfect.

Connor brushes his knuckles against Hank’s cheek before leaning in and kissing him.

It starts off innocent enough, that is until Connor’s hand slides up his thigh and he catches Hank’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Hank cracks his eyes open enough to be met with dark brown staring back, desire simmering there. Hank shivers.

The kiss deepens and Connor isn’t touching so much as grabbing now and so is Hank.

They tug and pull each other free of clothes in between trying to keep their mouths fused together and Hank can’t remember a time when he felt like this. Can’t remember the last time someone wanted him so badly they tore his favourite Gears tee-shirt. 

“Connor,” he growls low against his mouth, “you know how much I love that fucking shirt.”

Connor tries to keep him on track, palming the thick length of him through his underwear.

“I calculate you’ll like the shirt that I am wearing more,” Connor says, sure of himself. Hank’s ratty band tee hanging off of one slender shoulder. It pools around his waist hiding the fact he is wearing nothing else.

“How’d you work that out then?” Hank asks as he slides a hand up under the shirt to rest on Connor’s hip.

“You now tend to favour shirts of yours I wear to bed, especially if I wear them during intercourse. I’m not taking this one off.”

Hank gives a low hum, bunching the material in his hand so he can see a little of what Connor is hiding under there.

Connor gives him a squeeze and Hank grunts.

Then he realizes, here they are again. Bound for another round of vanilla sex. Only this time on the damn couch.

Hank gets an idea, one that makes him blush. He’s not done what he’s about to suggest in a long time.

“Hank?” Connor asks. He stops teasing to hold his hand.

“I was thinking... How about we do something a little different.”

Connor watches him with wide eyes, definitely interested.

“What would you like to try?”

“Um...” Hank trails off not really sure how to put it in words without sounding blunt. “What if, we both... Used our mouths... At the same time.”

Connor tilts his head. “... I’m not sure I follow.”

Hank looks around for inspiration before having a little lightbulb moment. He grabs his slippers up off the floor and holds them one in each hand.

“Image one of these slippers is you and the other is me.”

Connor raises an eyebrow as Hank holds one out sole side down and the other sole side up, slotting them together.

“... Hank if you want to sixty-nine you only have to ask.”

Hank throws the Slippers onto the floor and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning heavily against the back of the sofa.

“So much for trying not to be crude,” he laughs.

“I don’t think that matters so much when we’re about to perform a sex act where you like to eat.”

"We are?”  

“Yes.”

“Ha, Well I guess you have a point then.”

Connor smiles. “Besides I like it when you’re crude, it really, ‘revvs my engine’.”

Connor wiggles his eyebrows and Hank gently shoves him, laughing.

“Get outa here.”

“I would but then, you’d have to take care of yourself.”

“Can’t have that.”

“No,” Connor says, playing with the hem of the tee. Revealing a little more upper thigh in an attempt to tease. “I want to try it. So let’s do so.”

Hank is nervous, but Connor seems sure of what he’s doing. He helps Hank out of his underwear, pressing kisses to the inside of his knee and thigh before pushing him down flat on the sofa.

Hank resists the urge to make a gentle grab for his hips as he has the habit of doing now, instead he lets Connor get into position.

Connor turns and straddles Hank’s chest, lowering himself as best he can. Hank can feel his warm breath ghosting across his cock.

Connor is doubling his efforts to keep his processor’s cool. The thought thrills him a little.

Hank glides his hands along Connor’s slender thighs and the android moans, brushing his lips in a soft line down the underside of Hank’s cock.

Hank lets out a breath and shifts his hips which seems to entice Connor more. Slender fingers wrap around him, stroking him firm and slow.

Hank knows Connor’s fingers and mouth are incredibly sensitive so the pace Connor sets is important.

Hank lets out another rushed breath as Connor’s soft mouth closes around the head, applying gentle sucking pressure as he rubs his tongue into the slit.

He pulls off with an obscene wet ‘pop’ followed by a satisfied sigh and it takes everything Hank has not to blow his load.

Hank is momentarily distracted from the growing pleasure fuzzing up his brain, by something dripping onto his neck.

Connor is wet. So wet. Just from this.

“Fuck,” Hank groans, palming his ass with both hands.

“About time,” Connor quips. “You are too easily distracted.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can you fuckin blame me.”

“I could.”

“Mm. Sure.” Hank brushes his thumbs along the crease of his ass and Connor slopes his back a little more, arching like a cat mid stretch.

Hank thumbs his cheeks apart to reveal how wet he really is. Connor moans at the exposure and another bead of lubricant follows the first, racing down along Connor’s skin and falling onto Hank’s.

“Mm, touch me.” Connor commands/begs, palming Hank’s cock, lips nestled teasingly against the tip.

Hank obliges, pressing two fingers into him. They slide in with ease and Hank’s dick twitches in Connor’s firm grip.

Connor slides him into his mouth and Hank’s stomach muscles tense, there’s a twitch in his thighs and Connor uses his strength to hold him down.

Hank gasps and tries not to squirm as Connor begins to suck him off in earnest, making little delighted noises whenever he breaks to get air circulating again.

Hank can’t seem to catch his own breath, ridiculously turned on by the sight of his fingers disappearing into Connor over and over again, and the soft wet sounds of Connor very much enjoying sucking Hank down to the root.

Connor is shaking and Hank rubs his hip and then his lower back. Spreading the sensation out.

He watches lubricant trickle down over his fingers, his hand now soaked, and gets curious.

Carefully he props himself up a little and brushes his lips close to where his fingers are buried deep.

Connor moans around him loudly, the sound vibrating through his core. Connor rears back a little and it’s all the encouragement Hank needs.

Gently sliding his fingers free he palms Connor’s ass once more and holds him open, licking a hot wet stripe over his hole.

Connor keens and the attention Hank’s cock and balls are receiving intensifies. Wet heat and eager fingers.

“Christ.”

Keeping a steady grip on Connor Hank traces that sloppy ring of artificial muscle with his tongue before pushing inside him.

Connor sobs, face pressed against Hank’s hip as he frantically jerks him.

Hank moans, deep and low, pleasure building rapidly. Every touch from Connor is wonderful, his nerves are singing and it’s getting harder to focus. But he does and he will because this is about Connor too.

He reaches between Connor’s legs, fondling his leaking cock which is just as wet as his ass, as he tongue fucks him into Incoherency.

Connor is saying Hank’s name over and over, Hank is distantly aware he might be crying. He’s shuddering with every push and swirl of Hank’s tongue, hand never stilling for a second, eager to bring Hank over the edge with him.

Hank gives him a few rough strokes and that’s it, Connor is whimpering and shivering, squeezing around Hank’s tongue as he coats Hank’s belly with sticky ropes of cum.

Hank isn’t far behind him, flopping back onto the sofa cushions, cursing through grit teeth as Connor swallows him down letting Hank cum down his throat.

Hank slips from his mouth and Connor folds forward, curled over him, cheek resting on Hank’s sweaty thigh as he sucks in deep breaths. Hank rubs his back soothingly as his own breathing steadies.

“Fuck.”

Connor mumbles something in agreement.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow, tracing patterns on each others sticky skin, Connor crawls off of Hank and they both sit up.

Hank rubs the back of his neck and winces.

“Gonna have to give it some time before doing that again.”

Connor gently moves his hand out of the way to rub his sore neck for him. Smiling warmly.

“I’m looking forward to next time.”


End file.
